


prophet

by HumanChaos



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanChaos/pseuds/HumanChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cullen has a beautiful singing voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prophet

he can't be quiet

maker, he does try but trevelyan's clever mouth has undone him. small kisses along his jawline, particularly possessive bites to his neck that have him _howling_

cullen just couldn't do it 

trevelyan is straddling him, trapping his hips with hers and grinding ever so _slowly_ against his core _—_

he is a mess underneath her and he doesn't care

cullen grips her tighter around the waist, bring himself harder against her, humping and moaning like a bitch in heat

he wanted to feel her; he wanted these fucking clothes off and

" _please_ "

this one heavily breathed word makes her pause mid-kiss to flicker her glaze up to his 

trevelyan lightly ran her lips across his skin until they were hovering over his panting mouth _—_

she took a deep breath and

" _mine_ " 

she crushed the word against his needy mouth with such divinity that he was praising her name against her lips

_cullen had not sang such devotion in years_

 


End file.
